The administrative core will be led by the PI, Peter Palese, with partial support by an experienced administrator, Nina Umerah, who will have space in the departmental office of the Department of Microbiology at the Mount Sinai School of Medicine. The core will facilitate communication among the participants of the P01 and will be responsible for obtaining permits required by regulatory bodies both inside and outside of the institution. The core will also be responsible for coordinating technology transfer issues arising from the work done with the support of the P01, organizing interactions of the Pis with the External Advisory Board, and building a website. Ms. Umerah is highly skilled in IT and thus will be a great help in allowing a smooth operation of this program. RELEVANCE (See instructions): This program is aimed at developing novel broadly protective influenza virus vaccines which may result in improved and longer lasting influenza vaccine approaches.